Turniquet
by hpwitch666
Summary: Read it and find out. And please review.
1. Chapter 1

AN-Hi. I've been inspired to do a new story. Kind of strange actually. A month ago, a friend of mine tried to kill himself. He took an overdose in medication. Well, after school on the day he got out of the hopsitol, we were at the library together, I was listening to some Evanescence on the internet because he got me really upset and depressed, I got the idea for this story. Ha ha, my friends should try it more often, I'd have more stories or chapters for my stories. Oh God, that was wronge to say. I was being sarcastic. Besides, it's not like any of the kids at my school read on this website anyway. Well here is the story. Tell me what you think. Please don't be to harsh. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. All rights and trademarks belong to J. K. Rolling and Warnerbrothers. Even though she managed to sort of mess up the sixth book.

Harry looked down at Hermione's body on the floor, her blood pooling around her. A knife held in her limp hand. Tears flowed from his eyes. He dropped to the floor, lifted her to his chest and held her close. Ron looked on from the door, not believing what he was witnessing.

"Why," Harry asked in whispered. "Why'd you do this and leave me here? I love you, my dear, sweet Hermione."

A few hours earlier

"I have to do it tonight," Hermione thought. "It's the only way. I love him so much it hurts. I can't stand it anymore." Harry waved his hand in front of her face. Hermione snapped out of her trance and gasped as she looked around. She realized that they were still in potions. Professor Snap looked over to her, Harry, and Ron's table and had a look of outrage on his face. He walked very quickly over to the table.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a hiss. None of the three looked in him the eye, searching for a lie to tell him.

"Well you see, Professor," Hermione started, thinking up a lie really fast, "I'm not feeling feeling very well. May I please go to the Hospitol Wing?"

Snape's look of outrage increased. "And why is it that you think I would dismiss _you _of all people from class, Miss Granger?"

"Do you want me to throw up all over your class room, Sir?"

Snape's look of outraged dissapeared but was quickly replaced with a look of disgust. With a sigh he said, "Very well. But I want you in my office tonight to discuss when you will be serving your detention for getting out of class."

Hermione nodded and ran out the door. Snape turned back to the class to find all of his students staring at him in disbelief.

"Well, what are you all staring at? Get back to work before I curse you all into oblivion!"

The students hastely turned back to their coulderns and began to to stir. Snape walked back to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchement and a quill. "Ten points from Grffyndor!"

The Grffydor's groaned. It was going to be a long day.

AN-Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. The plot line, however, I do.

Last time:

Hermione nodded and ran out the door. Snape turned back to the class to find all of his students staring at him in disbelief.

"Well, what are you all staring at? Get back to work before I curse you all into oblivion!"

The students hastily turned back to their cauldrons and began to stir. Snape walked back to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's groaned. It was going to be a long day.

This time:

Chapter 2

Ten minutes after she ran out of the room, Hermione found herself at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She gave the password and climbed in. She now had an hour and a half to herself. She didn't feel like lunch. She rummaged around her bag for a quill, ink bottle and some parchment. It was time to write her good bye letters. First she'd start with her parents and send those off.

Dear Mum and Dad,

I bet your wondering on how I am. Well, I'm going to tell you the truth. I am total shit. I am falling over the edge and no one is there to catch me. I am sending you this to tell you good bye. I am not going to live long enough to see the light of tomorrow. Please don't mourn for me. Don't waist your tears on pathetic me. Good bye. I love you.

Love,

Hermione

'Easy enough,' she thought as she sent it off with an owl. Now for the rest of them.

Present Time

It had been a day since Hermione's death. Harry found the letters addressed to Ron, Ginny, and himself. He was very hesitant to give the letters and read his.. For he knew if he did, he would be purged into a depression deeper than the one he was in. But he knew he had to do it. To come to terms with the fact that she's not there. He wouldn't be able to kiss her. To hold her. To hear her laugh. To wipe away her tears. To feel her warmth on the bed next to him. No more. Harry looked at the envelope on his bed side table with his name in her neat handwriting. He then looked at the picture next to it. It was of him and her, taken at Halloween next to the lake, the leaves blowing around then. She looked so happy. What had happened. Harry decided not to beat around the bush any longer. He shakily opened the letter and as he read it, it brought tears flooding to his eyes.

My Dearest Harry:

If you're reading this, then I guess you found me. I want you to know that I am very sorry for what I had to do and I also want you to know that I loved you more than anything in the world. Please take care of Ron and Ginny. You should know, you have the right, that you could have been a father. Remember that night on Halloween when we made love in the Prefect's bathroom. Well a week before December, I found out that I was pregnant. Harry I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I must go now. I love you.

Love for eternity,

Hermione

In side the letter Harry found the diamond ring that he had given her on there anniversary. They had planned to get married after graduation. 'I could've been a father.' Harry thought questionably. He went and fell asleep to more nightmares of finding Hermione dead lying in her own blood. Tomorrow would be a sad, horrible day. Tomorrow they were saying goodbye.

AN-So how was it. Sad and depressing right. Yes I know. Next time on Tourniquet: The Funeral. Stay turned. And please review.


End file.
